The Fate That Bound Us
by damiayukihara98
Summary: "No matter what happens, we will never let you go. The fate have bound us together." Kiseki no sedai. " It was a mistake. I shouldn't have appeared in your life. please forget any of this happen." Fujiki Yukihara
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been overwhelming sad suddenly? Have your tears ever been flowing on your cheeks suddenly without your conscience? Have you ever been feeling longing for someone but you don't even know who is it that you longs for? It is weird, but we have. We don't know why, yet it happen to us and we cant stop it no matter what we do. Longing, desperation, expectation, hurt and... LOVE. We longs for a person. We desperate for a person. We expecting for a person. We felt hurt whenever we think about a person. We fall in LOVE with a person. The same person. What do we have to do to make these feelings disappear. – The Princes

It hurt. But I have to be strong. I can't let them know about the past that happen between us. I can't let them know about me. I can't let them be near with me ever again. If they know about me, it will just hurt them at the end. I don't want it to happen again. I'm fine with watching them from far. After all, I don't worth to be with them ever. I will bear this pain alone. I can't let them bear this pain. It's alright. I'm okay with this. It is my destiny after all. – Fujiki Yukihara.

" _I'm talking to you. What's your name?" – Kuroko Tetsuya_

" _Hey! You dropped your notes! Hey!" – Kagami Taiga_

" _Are you alright? Your face is pale." – Midorima Shintarou_

" _Do you hate me? You never talk to me" – Murasakibara Atsushi_

" _Thanks! Your hug really comfort me." – Kise Ryouta_

" _Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!" – Aomine Daiki_

" _I demand you to talk right now! Stop staring the ground and look at us when we are talking to you. You are exception to hold your gaze with us." – Akashi Seijuurou_

" _I'm sorry but I can't speak or hear you. I'm not wearing hearing aids today" – Fujiki Yukihara_

" _Fujiki-kun is deaf. He can't hear or talk. He always alone. I'm his friend. But sometimes I think, Fujiki-kun doesn't want to be near with anybody. I have known him since middle school. But until now I only know little about him." – Minoru Rei_

This is my first fanfic. Actually I've never writes before. I'm not creative but I'm trying. Should I continue this story or not? I'm in dilemma right now. Anyway, please help me through out this. Ganbatte!

Btw, this is YAOI~~~


	2. Chapter 2

' It's the same dream again. Just who are you?'

In a luxurious room dominated with red, there's a boy that still in daze from his disturbed sleep. The dream that he had just now have been occurring for these past several days. As he knows from his group of friends complaints, they have been dreaming the same exact dream as he has. It's so complicated that even he, the most genius person in their school, Akashi Seijuuro can't think the reason why they have the same dream.

"Rather than mulling over that, I better start preparing for school. And then I will discuss this with them after this." Akashi said to himself. (A/N: Do Akashi have gone crazy? He talking to himself just no-! #demon scissors glinting from afar. I- I'm sorry!)

After thoroughly checking over his things for school have been prepared, he quickly left his dorm as he do not want to be crowded by their fan girls.

~Meanwhile, at the other place~

There's a figure standing in front of Teikou High School gate. Beside him, there's 3 luggage and a sling bag he carried. The mysterious figure stare at the school building silently. This has resulted a few curious stare being directed to him. But he just ignored it like it was nothing. After the whole five minutes staring at the building and ignoring the stares, he began to make his into the school with his luggage.

' I hope everything gonna be alright. They did not remember me so it's okay, I think. But somehow, I have a bad feeling about this.' that said person thought.

~ somewhere in the school.~

"KYAAAAA~~"

"Akashi-sama is so handsome!"

"Aomine-sama, you are so sexy!"

"Kuroko-sama is so cool as usual!"

"Kagami-sama! Give me your angelic smile!"

"Kise-sama! Marry me!"

"Murasakibara-sama! Please be mine!"

"Midorima-sama! I love horoscope like you do!"

The corridors are crowded and noisy as almost all the girls students watching their school most famous group, Kiseki no Sedai, walks along the corridors to their classrooms.

"Mouu~~ they are so noisy. Why are they so lively in the morning."the blonde one of the group said to himself. As he muttering lowly under his breath, it seems that his group of friend have supernatural abilities to heard the muttering. He starting to sweatdrop as he felt deathglares being directed at the back of his head.

"If you didn't take so long to get ready, we will not have to face this screaming at morning. Who would even care if you don't wear you fucking dumb eyeliners, dumb blonde"the tanned male hissed at him as he felt more irritated.

"But! If I don't wear it, my image as a model will be shattered! You are so mean, Daiki-chii!"the blonde exclaimed.

"Please stop fighting Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. You're being noisy."

"Tetsu/Kuroko-chii!"

"Can both of you shut up! I'm having headache today. Don't make it worse with your damn annoying voices." shouted the tall grumpy redhead.

"I agree with Kagami. Both of you should shut up for once. You guys are irritating." said the green head.

Kruk-kruk-kruk-kruk.(A/N: Murasakibara-san.. Don't you anything else to do instead of eating snacks every single minutes.? I envy you.. How could you stay fit with that amount of food,huh! I envy you!)

"Don't fight over small matter. When we reach the class, I want to talk with all of you. So, instead of wasting our time here, we better move faster." the emperor speak out as he felt that the argument will never end if he didn't stop it.

As all of them don't want to die at young age they began to move faster to avoid angering Akashi more and of course his glinting ridiculously sharp scissors.(A/N: Yeah.. I totally agree with that.. Where did he learn sharpening his scissors anyways? Oh god, I'm rambling again..)

*time skip*

"Ah.. Finally some peace.. So what did you want to talk about, Akashi?" Kagami asked as they have arrived to their classroom safely.

"We didn't have many time as Nakamura-sensei will come in any minutes now." Kuroko stated.

After hearing the sensei's name, all of them got goosebumps as their thought about the sadistic nature of that sensei. It quite frightening that even Akashi went tense just from hearing the name.

"I want to talk abou-" Akashi just started to speak as the sensei came into the class.

"Good morning, minna. What are you guys talking about?" Nakamura-sensei asked as he saw the groups were gathering together at Akashi's seat.

" Nothing at all, sensei." Midorima replied though his voice is wavering a little.

' Thank you, Midorima! ' all of them cant help but feel thankful for Midorima as he answered the sensei.

"Okay. Whatever you says. However, I have a news for you." Nakamura-sensei said with a serious face.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, nobody want to ask me what is the news that I want to tell you?" Nakamura-sensei cant help but ask again as they didn't give any respond at all.

Silence once again erupted in the classroom as they didn't know what kind of question the sensei want they to ask as he should just tell them what the news instead wasting time for their respond. But they do have air of curiosity lingering as they rarely heard any news from their sensei except for news about school carnival or something.

"Hahh.. You guys are hopeless. Give me some respond. Tch! Whatever! I want to tell you that this class will not only be occupied by you guys anymore. We have a transfer student. And he has the qualifications to be in this class. " Nakamura-sensei said as he don't want to deal this weird colourful group students so early.

"Ano, sensei. Is it okay to put him in this class? I mean he is not the type that will make us as their obsession like other students?" Kuroko cant help but asked the sensei about that as they don't their privacy being invaded by another person anymore. They cant handled their ridiculous fan.

"You shouldn't worry about that as this student is special. He will not be disturbance for you. Thanks for asking, Kuroko-kun." Nakamura-sensei replied.

All of them seems a little relieved but still there're some worries in their face.

' If he tried to do something about us, I will make sure that my scissors will not miss any vital part of his body.'

'I hope he wouldn't be like our fan- _ssu._ '

'If he's good then I'm okay. I hope he don't have any dogs with him.'

'If he don't stand in my way that should be fine though.'

' Whatever. I just don't him to disturb my sleep'

'I hope he are not loud like Kagami-kun, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun.'

' I wonder if he have snacks with him.'

Various thought occurred on their mind. Nakamura-sensei cant help but amused at their discomfort. 'Ahhh.. When that guy will arrive the classroom?'

Knock knock knock knock.

The sound door being knocked startled them as they were deep in thoughts.

"A-Ah. It seems like he have arrived. So, like I said before he is special. Make sure that you guys treats him good. Okay?" Sensei reminded them once again.

"Yes,sir/Yes/Sure/Whatever/Hai/of course-ssu/hai~~" they said.

"Good."

Nakamura-sensei went to the door and open it but they cant see the said student as he was being hidden by the door.

"Ne.. Daiki-chii.. Don't you it is weird?" Kise asked as he felt something was off.

"Tch. What do you mean?" even though he didn't feel like it but Aomine still replied to Kise.

" I mean, why would sensei go and fetch the student from the door. He can just call him in,right?" Aomine cant help but think that what Kise said is true.

"Just mind your business, Kise. We will after this so you should shut your mouth. Or do you want to be punished by sensei?" Aomine replied half-heartedly even though he was quite curious about what Kise said just now.(A/N: Omg! Aomine-san.. Did you perhaps have been influenced by Midorima-san into being a tsundere!? I cant believe this! This should've been the main topic of newspaper today!)

He was about to tell the others about what Kise said when Nakamura sensei started to walk back into the class.

" Okay, guys. I will call him so be ready okay." Nakamura said as he stated to signal the student to come in.

As the guy walk into the room they cant help feel slightly curious as the guy was wearing hoodie that was covering his face. As Nakamura-sensei gestured him to introduce himself, he take off his hoodie.

 **A/N: Kiseki no Sedai is in the same classroom that only consisted them as they were the top students of their schools. To get into their class, students have to passed an extremely hard test. So far nobody have ever been able to passed the test except them and the transfer student. Kiseki no Sedai also live in a dormitory. In this story, the dormitory were divided by class so that means the Kiseki no Sedai dormitory have the most vacant rooms as there were only 7 of them. (Kagami is also included in Kiseki no Sedai group.)**

 **Uwaaaaaaahhhhh….. What is thiss! I didn't even know what I'm writing anymore! It started to be so messy! I think this will the most horrible story that anyone have ever read! I'm sorry! T_T _**

 **I think there will be many people will bash this story! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T**

 **If you guys think I shouldn't write anymore please do tell me.**

 **Just drop yours critics just don't curse me okay.**


End file.
